


Last Hope

by QuoteMyFoot



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [24]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: Eirika has lost so much. Surely she can't lose Lyon as well?Written for the 100 Fandoms Challenge, #024 Waves.
Relationships: Eirika & Lyon (Fire Emblem)
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264961
Kudos: 1
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	Last Hope

The fighting had gone on for so long. Eirika felt like she was drowning, being swallowed by wave upon wave of darkness. Father’s death, the fall of Renais, monsters, the corruption of Emperor Vigarde, and now Lyon possessed…

  
  


She hated to fight, but over and over she had to put this sword into her hand. All the Grado troops she’d killed, loyal to their dead Emperor—Queen Ismaire dead just as she reunited with her son—would it ever end?

  
  


When Lyon said there might be a way to save him – she had no choice. She simply had to try.


End file.
